


Jack and Ianto Daughter Buffy Challenge

by Jazzana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzana/pseuds/Jazzana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack implies that he could get pregnant. So what if he was during ‘The Year That Never Was’ with Ianto but The Master killed their little girl and Ianto. The Jack doesn't remember their daughter, so the Powers That Be take her and place her with the Summers in 1981.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Ianto Daughter Buffy Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge for somebody to write if you decide to write a story for this please let me now so I can read it.

Jack implies that he could get pregnant. So what if he was during ‘The Year That Never Was’ with Ianto but The Master killed their little girl and Ianto. The Jack doesn’t remember their daughter, so the Powers That Be take her and place her with the Summers in 1981.

When Buffy jumps into the portal the PTB decides to place her back to her real parents as her reward. So she was spit out of the portal aka The Raft in the middle of Torchwood, in Cardiff, in Wales, in the year 2008. As a 5 year old! 

\- Buffy has her 20 year old memories but starts to act like a 5 year old.  
\- Buffy still has slayer powers  
\- Buffy liking Ianto.  
\- Buffy bored and getting into trouble.  
\- Must be after the episode ‘The Year That Never Was’ in Torchwood  
\- Buffy mistaking Captain John Hart for Spike.  
\- Buffy playing matchmaking   
\- Not liking Gwen.  
\- Owen taking a blood sample from Buffy and discovers something about her DNA involving her parentage. This needs to happen near the beginning so they know she is their daughter.  
\- Buffy meets the doctor


End file.
